Flaithbheartach
Facts (IG) Basic Information *'Level' - 1 *'Residence' - Wigtown, Galloway County, Scotland *'Workshop' - Mill *'Fields' - Corn Field *'Strength' - 20 *'Intelligence' - 20 *'Charisma' - 20 *'Rep. Points' - 61 Transcendental Menu *You are almost a believer. *You completely agree with the idea that the Divine Being is almighty. *It doesn't seem insane to you to pretend that things are copies of Ideas. *You say to yourself that maybe sensible beauty is an image of Eternal Beauty that any Soul has already contemplated once. Facts (RP) *'Age' - 61 years *'Height' - 4 foot *'Physique' - Slender *'Religion' - Aristotelian *'Alignment' - Lawful Good *'Birthday' - 18th December *Flaithbheartach carries thirteen flasks of Dwywai's Holy Toast on his person at all times. *Flaithbheartach was married twice, both his wives predeceased him. *Flaithbheartach travels by means of wooden barrel and his War Cow - Peaches. *Flaithbheartach can play the bagpipes. Dates 18th December 1457: Flaithbheartach, a seasoned scholar from Edinburgh, arrived in Ayr City. He had been viciously attacked on his travels, left only with meager supplies and some rags. However not long before he reached the town, alone and hurt, he had a divine revelation, and knew he would live to serve Jah. 29th December 1457:'' Congratulations! You have levelled up! (level one) '' 30th December 1457:'' Flaithbheartach arrived in Girvan, his first time travelling. '' 7th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach moved to Girvan. '' 8th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach joined the Lyon Court of Arms.'' 13th January 1458:'' Flaithbhearach joined Clan Campbell as Elois' squire.'' 15th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach joined the Scottish National Embassy as the Scots Ambassador to Cornwall.'' 17th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was baptized by Father 2old, joined the Order of Dwywai the Ecstatic and joined the political party PHOENIX.'' 25th January 1458:'' Flaithbheartach left Ayr County to go on an I'nebration-'''V'acation-with-extra-'R'''egurgitation though Galloway. '''2nd February 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was ordained as Deacon of Girvan by the parish priest, Father cow.'' 21st March 1458:'' Flaithbheartach was promoted to the rank of Albany Herald of Arms in Ordinary in the Lyon Court of Arms.'' 23rd March 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was ordained as Chaplain of Clan Campbell by Her Eminence, Cardinal Emeritus of England, Scotland and Ireland, Sepia.'' 30th March 1458: ''Flaithbheartach first stepped onto a battlefield, as Chaplain of Clan Campbell to care for his injured clansmen. During the battle he broke his walking stick on the head of an enemy soldier who attacked him.'' *30-03-2010 04:09 : Your weapon has been destroyed. *30-03-2010 04:09 : You have hit Tracker. This blow did not injure him. *30-03-2010 04:09 : You have been attacked by the army "The Zombie Circus aka Fury V" lead by Archfiend_sinister. 3rd April 1458: ''Flaithbheartach joined the Apostolic Nonciature as the Apostolic Ambassador to the Ecclesiastical Province of Glasgow, which covers the whole of the Kingdom of Scotland.'' 10th April 1458: 'Flaithbheartach was elected onto the Ayr County Council and shortly afterwards was appointed to the position of Public Prosecutor. 5th May 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was promoted from the rank of Albany Herald of Arms in Ordinary to the rank of Orkney Herald of Arms Extraordinary within the Lyon Court of Arms.'' 31st May 1458: ''The Innes Family received recognition from the Lyon Court of Arms, making Flaithbheartach Chieftain of Innes.'' 4th June 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was promoted from the rank of Orkney Herald of Arms Extraordinary to the rank of Procurator Fiscal within the Lyon Court of Arms.'' 19th June 1458: ''Flaithbheartach did something. Ooooh, mysterious isn't it?'' 24th August 1458: ''Flaithbheartach moved to the town of Wigtown in Galloway County.'' 28th August 1458: ''Congratulations! You have levelled up! (level two) '' 28th August 1458: ''Flaithbheartach became a miller.'' 1st September 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was promoted from the rank of Procurator Fiscal to the rank of Lord Lyon King of Arms within the Lyon Court of Arms.'' 30th September 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was accepted by the Chancellor of Cornwall as the new Galwegian Ambassador to Cornwall, an appointment made by the Chancellor of Galloway, Alanna Kyles.'' 10th October 1458: ''Flaithbheartach was accepted into the Holy and Chivalrous Order of Her Sacred Rose.'' 30th October 1458: ''Flaithbheartach published his first pamphlet "The Styles of Scotland" which outlines the styles (forms of address) used in the Kingdom of Scotland by Chiefs, Knights and Nobles. The publication marked the beginning of his writing career.'' History Flaithbheartach Jeffrey Innes was born in Coxton Tower on the 18th December 1398 to Sir Walter de Innes and Juliet Innes. Growing up he was considered extremely hyperactive, though he was also incredibly gentle, his hyperactivity made him in no way disobedient or a "bad" child, it merely made him appear eccentric in the eyes of others. Flaith had a normal childhood, well normal for the son of a Thane, until he got to about ten. At this age Flaith stopped growing, within months of turning ten all his friends were a little bit taller and in a few years they were heads taller. His physical development was normal in every way except his height, but this caused some kids to bully the adolescent Flaith. Yet whenever he was teased, or even hit, Flaith would not fight back, not even with insults, he had total gentleness and patience under suffering. Flaith was tutored for his entire childhood by a French man named Guillermo du Huggard, a retired Bishop and Professor. Having known him for ten years and spent time with him daily, Guillermo became one of the key influences in his life, having planted in the young Flaith his love for philosophy, history, heraldry and religion. to be continued... Family Flaithbheartach is the self-proclaimed Elder of the Innes Family, which is officially recognized by the Court of the Lord Lyon. Amongst family Flaith acts and is treated less as an Officer of the Crown but more as an ecstatic and caring old father figure, as reflected by the fact he calls himself, and prefers to be called, "Granda Innes" amongst them. Public Positions/Ranks/Titles *'CURRENT' **Lord Lyon, King of Arms **Chieftain of the Innes Family **Friar of the Order of Dwywai the Ecstatic **Chaplain of Clan Campbell **Apostolic Ambassador to the Kingdom of Scotland **Member of the Holy and Chivalrous Order of Her Sacred Rose **Galwegian Ambassador to Cornwall **Corn Farmer **Miller *'FORMER' **Ayr County Councilor **Ayr County Public Prosecutor **Ayr County Sergeant **Scottish Ambassador to Cornwall **Procurator Fiscal of the Lyon Court of Arms **Albany Herald of Arms in Ordinary **Orkney Herald of Arms Extraordinary **Deacon of Girvan The Bovine Conspiracy Early in his tenure as Lord Lyon King of Arms, Flaith was accused of being the leader of a treacherous plot to depose His Majesty King James II and place an unknown conspirator, perhaps himself, on the throne as King of Scots. No one actually knows how this rumour started, but it was believed by some that the entire Court of the Lord Lyon was orchestrating this dastardly conspiracy, all three active members at the time. The alleged 'facts' of this conspiracy were few and far between, but some even suggested that the conspirators ran "a secret lair in the mounts of galloway building the ultimate weapon to enslave scottish people to living the life of a rabbit." When questioned as to what information they based their allegations on most of the instigators had no comment, however one, perhaps fictitious, reporter was quoted as saying: "No we haven't actually seen it, we're just reporting it." It is now understood and acknowledged that the conspiracy, now known as The Bovine Conspiracy for some ridiculous reason, was completely fabricated.